7 / 02 / 2009 Kira and Nilisha
Introduction Characters: Location: Tavern of the Cruor Feud. Plot summary: Kira and Nilisha discuss their upcoming shopping trip, and decide Paris is the way to go. Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) The Tavern had started to become loud and crowded, it didn't seem to bother '''Kira' much though, as she was curled up on a chair near the fireplace, someone had covered her with a light dark green blanket. Mumbling in her sleep she tried to rollover only to wake with a start when she landed on the floor. '' ---- ''Nilisha sighed and shook the snow of her coat. The weather had been lovely outside, cold, surely, but also sunny enough to turn the forest into a landscape of small diamonds and obsidian trees. Now, as the sun had set the lycan returned to the Tavern, hoping for a good meal and her bed. Nilisha stepped through the door and went to the bar without looking around much, ordering herself a tea and soup. A loud 'thud' in the back of the tavern made her turn her head. She spotted Kira sitting on the floor, wrapped in a blanket and looking half sleepy and half surprised.'' ---- ('''Kira') Grumbling as she stood up and rubbed her backside she looked around and spotted Nilisha, she smiled and groggily made her way over. "Hey, how are you doing?" She sat down next to her and ordered a cup of coffee in hopes it would wake her up a bit more.'' ---- ''Nilisha shrugged, not bothering to mention her run in with Regan. "I'm alright. yourself?" she asked back, hoping to distract Kira from that topic. she really didn't feel like talking about herself these days. "Have you found Eberel already?" the lycan continued curiously, remembering that Kira had been looking for Eberel last time she had seen her.'' ---- ''Kira nodded "Yes, I did, and he's also in, I also talked to Theo, he's willing to help me out. I also need to find someone else...I don't remember his name...but I've got his gear for him, as I was fixing it for him." She rubbed her forehead as it too was starting to hurt.'' ---- ''Nilisha smiles weakly before draining her tea at once. "sounds great. What have you planned on now?" she asked while playing with her food. On one hand she really wanted to know, on the other hand there were some details she was almost afraid Kira would mention. Nilisha inwardly prayed that the feared topic just wouldn't come up and ruin her evening.'' ---- ('''Kira') "Well, I plan on starting some training, and also to maybe do some shoping and update some of my gear and well my clothes, I've had another person tell me my fashion sense is a bit well, out dated." Taking another swig of her coffee she closed her eyes as the warm liquid travled down her throat and warmed her insides. "mmm, much better."'' ---- ''Nilisha snorted "That person would not have been me, would it? Because I believe we already had half-scheduled a shopping weekend..." Nilisha mused over it for a second before continuing "You know, Paris would be nice. I own a flat in the outskirts, we could make it a real WEEKEND of spending money there." '' ---- ''Kira nodded "I'd like that, and no that person wouldn't be you, it was someone I ran into yesterday, she was a very intresting person. Paris sounds lovely, gives us both a chance to escape things for a while anyway. I say we make a whole week of it." Kira couldn't help but grin at the thought of spending a week in paris doing nothing but shopping, eating and sleeping.'' ---- ''Nilisha nodded happily while sliding off her chair. "Agreed. Next week would be good I think. WE could visit some shows as well. Have you ever seen the Moulin Rouge? Oh, and and I know some great restaurant we have to try out." Nilisha was enthusiastic about the idea. Shopping was so much more fun with a friend. And, she realized with a small shock, after all, she still counted Kira as that. "I'll have to get some sleep now. I was up and running since 4 in the morning." she excused herself, hugging her friend good night and went up the stairs to fall into her bed. '' '' '' ['''Exit Nilisha']'' ---- ''Kira smiled as she watched Nilisha head upstairs, she wasn't as tired as she had been the last few days, so taking her coffee cup she settled back down into the chair near the fire place, curling up into a ball and sighing as she watched the flames dance about. She grabbed the blanket off the floor and covered up to keep warm. '' '' '' ['''Exit Kira']''